Is It Really Love?
by Angeline H
Summary: Roy and Ed are dating but are they really "meant to be"? Read and you'll find out! RoyxEd
1. A Very Quiet Relationship

**So, my first fanfic is up! I'm sorry if it sucks xp... I thought I'd just post it and see if it got any reviews. If it does, maybe I'll write more chapters.**

**Anyway the pairing is RoyxEd, yes it is yaoi, if ya don't like don't read. Rated M for possible later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, if I did it would probably have been some kinda soap opera and full of yaoi..**

Chapter 1

A very quiet relationship

Roy Mustang and Edward Elric just seemed like the worst match ever. They always fought and made sarcastic comments at each other, so the world was quite amazed when the two of them started dating. Nobody actually understood the logic behind their feelings at all, but hey, who said love had to be logical? Still, isn't it pretty obvious that in a relationship you have to at least talk to your partner? Edward and Roy never said a word to each other. Whenever they went on a date, they just sat there in awkward silence and had no clue what to talk about.

Their friend, Maes Hughes, thought it was just sad, and tried reasoning them to break up. Even Alphonse, Ed's younger brother, thought it was a bad relationship, especially because of their huge age difference. But no matter how much critique they got, Roy and Ed stayed true to each other.

Roy had been going out with Edward for almost two months. During that time, they had never kissed, or done anything couple-like. Roy was starting to long for more than just empty conversations, and thought about how he should act towards Edward to make him understand it.

Roy heard a knock on the door, and told whoever was behind it to come in to his office. As he had suspected it was Edward.

"Hi," Ed said a bit shy, and sat down in the chair in front of the desk, folding his hands in his lap. "Hello, Fullmetal," Roy replied a bit stiff. "I just wanted to see you," Ed explained. Roy nodded understanding and then the awkward silence began.

Edward sat quiet, looking at the floor, sometimes stealing a quick glance at Roy. Roy pretended he didn't notice it, but it was actually quite obvious. He thought about how different Ed became when there were just the two of them. It seemed like he shut everything out, and was always so shy and nervous. That was not the Ed he had known, but he thought it was healthy to see this other side of him, so that they could get a good relationship. He thought that it was kind of cute; the uncomfortable silence that always filled the room. And even though they always were silent, they only cared about being each others company. Both Roy and Ed would rather be uncomfortable but together, rather than being not together at all no matter how comfortable they'd feel.

10 minutes had passed in silence, with Ed just sitting there, and Roy trying to do some paperwork. "So, how about we do something tonight?" Edward suddenly asked, with a proposing smile. "Fine," Roy said, not even looking up from his papers. "What do you want to do?" Ed seemed a little disappointed by the lack of interest from the older man and bowed his head in shame.

"I'm sorry," he said in a whisper. This made Roy glance up from his desk, and to his surprise he saw that the young boy had tears in his eyes. "What are you sorry about Ed?" Roy asked, not sure he understood what was happening. Edward couldn't hold back his tears anymore, and they started streaming from his eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm so boring to be with that you can't even look at me, it's just I like you so much and I can't help it but I get so nervous and just don't know what to say, and I know we've been trying for two months to make it work but maybe we are the worst match after all…" Ed trailed off, and Roy could hear small sobs coming from the blonde. Then Edward got up from the chair and started walking towards the door.

"Wait, Edward!" Roy got up from his chair, and walked up to Edward. Then he did what Ed needed the most at the moment, but had never expected. He hugged him. Roy held him real close and Edward wrapped his arms around his waist, and cried onto his chest. "It's okay," Roy whispered into the little guy's ear, truly believing that finally things would be okay.

--

**So, how did I do? Please review, that'd make me really happy :D :D**


	2. A Date

**OMG! I can't believe it's been a month already!! I was planning on writing the chapter sooner but I had a writer's block.. sorry. Anyway here's chapter two. And I want to say thank you for the reviews, they made me so happy! And if I hadn't gotten them I probably wouldn't have posted this chapter. So thanks!**

**Dislaimer: I don't own FMA,,,........  
**

Chapter 2

A Date

The same night Roy invited Edward to his house. He was going to make dinner, spaghetti with meatballs. He had started cooking, before he looked at his watch. It was already 6:10. Ed was supposed to have come at six, but hadn't shown up yet. Roy calmed himself with saying that Ed probably had a good reason for running late. But pictures of Edward being kidnapped and raped began to fill Roy's head. Maybe Ed was in danger? Or maybe he had gotten cold feet and backed out?

Roy jumped when he heard a knock on the door and was pulled out of his thoughts. He rushed to the door and opened it to see a blushing Edward, in his usual black pants and red coat, standing outside. "I'm sorry I'm late," he mumbled. Roy gave him an ensuring smile. "Yes, I was wondering if you had got lost or something." Ed shrugged. "Al was practically interrogating me about me going to your place, _alone._"

"Come on in," the dark haired man said, while taking the blonde's coat. "Dinner's almost ready."

Edward looked curiously over the older man's house. It was pretty big. Roy led Ed through an open door and into the kitchen, where the spaghetti was still boiling. Ed sat down by the table as Roy put the food on two plates and placed them at the table. At first Edward was very sceptic to the food, and kept poking it with his fork.

"Something wrong?" Roy asked when he noticed it. Ed looked suspicious at the other man, slowly narrowing his eyes. "You never told me you could cook," he whispered. Roy got a confused look on his face. "Well, I guess we never got into the subject." Edward poked his food again with a little disappointment. "Then how do I know if it tastes good?" Roy laughed a little when he realized what the boy was thinking of, and shrugged. "I guess you'll have to find out on your own."

Ed seemed to like the food, cause he ate it all without complains. It was very quiet during their dinner, and none of the boys said much.

After they finished eating, Roy took Ed to a living room where he had never been before. This room was much bigger than any of the others he had seen in Roy's house before. There were lots of bookshelves filled with all kinds of different books. In the corner there was a nice fireplace and a grey sofa.

"That's a lot of books," Ed pointed out, clearly fascinated. "Yes, feel free to look around as you want." The little guy ran over to the nearest shelf, and began looking through it. Roy walked over to the fireplace and lit it up with just a flick with his fingers, then sat down on the couch staring passionately into the fire. It didn't take long before Ed had found a bunch of books (mostly about alchemy) and came and sat down next to Roy.

Roy couldn't help but grin when he saw the face of the younger alchemist so engrossed and concentrated. He started playing with the blonde locks, giggling a little. This made Ed look up from the book with a questioned look. Roy kept on playing with Ed's hair.

"Come on, when I finally got you here, you're only gonna read?" he whined teasingly. "Sorry," Ed said putting the book away, before he snuggled closer to Roy. Ed lurked his arms around the other's waist, and gently pushed him to a lying position. Ed crawled on top of him, and buried his face into Roy's chest.

"I'm really happy we did this," he said with a smile. "You know, started going out."

"Yeah, me too," Roy said, while wrapping his arms around Ed.

As Ed and Roy lay there, quiet and peaceful, their minds wandered off to different places. Roy was happy, and he didn't care if people didn't understand about the two's relationship. And he would not bother to explain it, because it was unexplainable. Edward was thinking of how lucky he was, to have someone like Roy. It was true that not being able to talk to each other was a little uncomfortable, but after all, they didn't really have to talk. Ed and Roy had their own way of speaking, which included mostly eye contact and body language.

Edward wanted to close his eyes, but he knew that if he did, he'd only fall asleep which was something he didn't want to do. Instead he shifted and got closer to Roy's face. Ed liked being close to him. It made him feel safe. Roy started to run his fingers through Ed's hair, and took the braid out so that his hair was loose around his shoulders. He looked in to Roy's eyes before latching his lips onto the other's mouth.

That was their first kiss. A moment that both of the boys had looked forward to, but also been afraid to think about. It meant a lot to them, even though their lips briefly met.

**Yeah I know, boring and short. I'm suffering from chronic writer's block and it sucks. So if you have any good ideas that'll help me please tell! Either through reviewing or e-mail me (the adress in on my profile).  
**


End file.
